Not Alone
by PuraJazzBot
Summary: [G1] Little ficlet about original characters Pura and Blue Wing...


**Not Alone**

It was as quiet as the Control Room of Freedom Underground ever got on a regular basis. The other members of Team Freedom chose to spend the moments of down-time doing… fun stuff, or so they called it. For her, doing what she had to do – reading, researching and analyzing reports – was fun. Oh sure, the others called it work, but it was the type of work she liked doing. Fortunately, this time she wasn't alone.

Pausing from her reading, she raised her optics and looked across the room at him – the large, blue flier, formerly known as Evade, now known as Blue Wing – as he was engrossed in his own work. He leaned back in his chair, feet up on the console, back to her, as he scrutinized the writing on the datapad – most likely Blaster's. Mech never could write legibly.

Her mouth curled up into a small smile as she watched him. He was more than just a team-mate to her. He was her best friend, her companion, her lover.

He was her bonded.

He was special.

To her at least, and she loved him. There weren't any reasons for her not to. He was strong yet gentle, firm yet kind, caring – it didn't matter whether it was talking to one of the others, or sparking with her. Sure he was incredibly hard to get along with in the mornings, and he had a temper on him if he was ever provoked enough to lose it; but then, nobody was perfect, and she loved him for not being that. He was fine the way he was – a good, honest soul, patient and helpful.

Still smiling at the thoughts of him, she turned from watching him and went back to her own work.

* * *

He wanted to clobber Blaster on the head. Why couldn't the mech write as simply as the rest of them? It was incredibly frustrating having to try and decipher the mess of lines and squiggles that was Blaster's hand-writing and he sighed inwardly. Well, at least he wasn't stuck here alone.

He raised his head from the datapad and quietly swiveled in his chair so he could look at the relatively smaller purple and white femme sitting at a console across from him, as she bent over a datapad of her own, her doorwings arched back. Every now and then one would give a barely perceptible twitch – a sign of slight tension.

Her name was Pura, and she was the cutest, sweetest bot he'd ever known. Again he offered up a silent word of thanks to Primus that she was bonded to him. He didn't know what he would do without her. He had come close to finding out, and was just grateful that he had found her and that she had been relatively okay.

She was his sense of calm, the reason he actually didn't mind waking up so much now. She was the reason he would do everything in his power to keep from going back to the horrible, glitched-up mech he had once been, because he knew it would only hurt her. And he couldn't EVER imagine hurting her.

Most of the time she was an incredibly gentle soul – be it interacting with the rest of the team, or sparking with him – and he couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten downright angry with anyone, though she was prone to getting upset now and then.

She was special to him.

She was the only femme he would ever love.

With that fond, loving smile on his face, he turned back to deciphering Blaster's gibberish.

* * *

Pura couldn't concentrate, not with him sitting there looking all gracefully handsome, separated only by a few feet of room-space. She looked up from her reading again.

* * *

Blue Wing had given up. The unholy scribbled mess was actually causing his optics to fritz, and anyway, there were better things to look at across the room.

* * *

Their optics met. Their smiles grew wider, richer in meaning and feeling. Then Pura ducked her head sheepishly and turned back to her console. Blue Wing tossed the datapad onto his console, stood up, and crossed the room to where she was. Reaching her, he placed gentle hands on her shoulders, stooped, and kissed her softly on the head.

"You should be working," she murmured, but not without some humor in her voice.

"I was getting lonely," he murmured back, gently massaging her neck and shoulders. "And I missed you."

"Silly Wing," she chuckled. "I was sitting right here."

"Perhaps I should rephrase – every moment you're apart from me, I miss you."

She placed a hand on one of his and tilted her head back to look up at him, which was when he leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. Pulling back, he smiled warmly at her. Pura stood up and came around her chair so she could hug him. They exchanged another long glance – one that spoke of the love and admiration they had for each other.

The kiss came naturally – gentle and warm, as their mouths blended seamlessly into each others; then fiery, as their need for each other increased. Hands caressed wings till their bodies trembled from the sheer sensory overload.

"Wing," Pura whispered. "I love you."

"As I love you Pura," Blue Wing whispered back. Then he pulled away. "We cant, not here."

"I know, but there's always later."

"Of course. For now though, we should get back to work."

Reluctantly, but not without a loving glance at her, he returned to his console. She stood where she was and watched him as he sat back down and picked up the datapad with a slight crease of his brow. Smiling, she walked over to him and slid onto his lap.

"I don't want you to ever miss me," she said.

Beaming, Blue Wing wrapped an arm around her waist and cuddled her to him, gently nuzzling her neck as he touched her spark through their bond, catching her optic with his and conveying everything he needed to say in just that simple look and touch. She returned the spark-touch and rested her head against his.

"You'll never be lonely," she said softly. 'Not as long as you have me."

Blue Wing tossed the datapad away for the second time. "That can wait." He gently drew her mouth to his and kissed her deeply, as his spark wrapped around hers. Never lonely, not anymore.

END


End file.
